<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backroom Casting Couch by RumiReneeClarke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687151">Backroom Casting Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke'>RumiReneeClarke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Dying plants, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, False Identity, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Office Sex, Porn Video, Safe to read if you're triggered by ropes of cum, Size Difference, Y4H!, no beta we die like men, scam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiReneeClarke/pseuds/RumiReneeClarke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls do anything to get a job in porn. Except… He’s not an agent and there is no job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/gifts">HopeXStarWars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My own spin on the famous porn.. uhh show? </p><p>Hope said "an office romance" so... </p><p>In this scenario, Kylo really is a recruiter of sorts, but not for this kind of work, and it's after office hours if you catch my drift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, she thought the building would look… <em>nicer</em>, but it’s sleazy and small, and kind of fitting the stereotype the adult industry has.</p><p>She had found this place through a quite professional-looking website of ‘The First order’, one of the biggest production companies around. One of their listed recruiters stood out, by name only, as she couldn’t find any pictures of this “Kylo Ren”.</p><p>A week ago she’d filled in her resume including a copy of her ID and a whopping 15 pictures “Without makeup and close up” and sent it in. An hour later she got an address, a date, and a time.</p><p>The website said the girls make around 1000-5000 dollars a day. Rey knows it’s probably not realistic, but this isn’t entirely about the money. She just wants to know if this could be something for her. A fun ‘activity’ next to working on cars all day, and she can always stop after one video.</p><p>She’d curled her hair and put on some mascara before driving to the edge of town. It’s not a bad area by any means, but it’s definitely more secluded.</p><p>There’s no secretary at the desk, probably since it's almost seven PM, and the building seems empty, but at the back of the hallway, she can see light shining through blinds behind a window and a mop of black hair behind a computer.</p><p>He seems caught up in whatever he’s doing so she rings the bell on the front desk.</p><p>A pair of brandy brown eyes shoot up immediately, and she waves at him from afar.</p><p>He shuffles some stuff around on his desk and clicks on a few things on his computer before he stands up and opens his door. He motions her to come.</p><p>Both his head and his shoulders almost reach the frames and with every step she takes, she feels smaller compared to him. A vault door. He reminds her of a freaking vault door.</p><p>There are no pictures or posters on the walls and the offices she’s passing seem dull and lifeless, a few stacks of files and some pens laying around, but that’s about it. She had no idea what she was about to walk into, yet somehow this feels too mundane.</p><p>“You must be Rey.”</p><p>She’s almost at the door when he holds up his hand. She takes it, nods, and gives a confident shake.</p><p>“Kylo. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>He guides her inside his office, perhaps slightly bigger, but otherwise almost identical in terms of dullness to the ones she’s passed down the hallway. A leather couch next to the door, opposite a desk with a computer on it, some dying plants in the corners, and a few file cabinets in the back.</p><p>She feels his presence behind her so she makes some room for the absolute tree of a man, and from this angle, she can see a part of the computer screen as he shuts the door before closing the blinds.</p><p>Rey recognizes her purple undies, part of the picture she had to retake about fifty times before finally thinking ‘whatever’ and adding it to the folder of requested pictures.</p><p>Kylo must’ve caught her because he quickly clicks away from the picture right as he sits down behind his desk.</p><p>“Could you bring me your documents and ID and sit down in the middle of the couch please?”</p><p>Rey gently hands him her files, puts down her purse at the side of the couch, and sits down on the edge, not wanting to look like a slouch.</p><p>“Sit back, relax. This is a very relaxed interview.”</p><p>She kind of pretends she’s just that, but inside, her heart is starting to jump and her hands are shaking.</p><p>“You look lovely.” It’s a nice compliment, probably would’ve been nicer if he wasn’t gawking at her up and down as if she was a slab of meat though. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Just a second.”</p><p>He clicks and types away on his computer, and she finally gets a good look at him.</p><p>He’s handsome. Sharp, steely eyes. Hair on the longer side for a guy. Even though the colour is dark brown, she can only describe it as vibrant, adding to the fullness of it. It frames his face perfectly, balancing out a large nose underneath a prominent brow ridge.  He’s got the cheekbones to match her own but the best feature on that face is hands down his lush pouty mouth.  </p><p>“Rey?” Damn it, focus on the interview. “Yep, that’s me.” She almost yaps, trying to keep her cool while her body is burning up. Did he crank up the heat in here?</p><p>She wonders if he’s one of the male models too, or whether he just works as a recruiter. What a shame that would be, what a waste of an opportunity for the company.</p><p>But then he picks up his smaller camera, and adrenaline starts rushing when she realizes, he probably likes to be behind the camera. To <em>watch</em>.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Help me: What archive warning does this need? I wasn’t sure. There's consent but under false pretenses...<br/>If I’m missing tags, please mention them below. </p><p>I’ve watched - a lot - of awkward porn for this. All for you, Hope. Enjoy...............</p><p>Catch me on Tweety: RRClarke1</p><p>PS: No, BCC isn't real. They're paid actresses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl walks in and she’s perfect. Little brunette, hair reaching to her shoulders, <em>natural </em>fucking beauty with freckles and the straightest pearly white teeth he’s ever seen inside this room. Girls like this are hidden gems.</p><p>For a second, Kylo doesn’t even want to go through with this. He just wants to ask her number and take her on a real date, buy her dinner at Maz’s and see how she flusters after 2 glasses of their best wine. But that would mean admitting to this whole spiel and maybe giving up the opportunity to fuck her. So, no. He pretends to type something on his computer as he orders her to bring her documents and ID before asking her to sit down. It’s all a waste of time but it makes it look so much more real to her.</p><p>He tells her to relax, tells her she looks lovely, but he’s been doing the bare minimum to help her with that, letting his eyes trail over those long toned legs without an ounce of subtlety so it’s pointless. </p><p>Her red polka dot skirt rode up her thighs as she took place on the leather couch. He bites his inner cheek to suppress a grin as he watches her face. If only she knew what that piece of furniture had seen. Anything in here, really, but no amount of cleaning will ever wash away the filth on that couch, even though you couldn’t tell if you didn’t know.</p><p>She looks around the ‘office’, it’s deliberately made to look boring and uninspiring. Whatever performance given here is pure, pushing the girls to work hard and really <em>sell it</em>. Harsh unflattering lights instead of colourful sultry ones. No comfortable bed but an old couch ensuring awkward positions and a sturdy wooden desk providing leverage so he can fuck them nice and <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Kylo likes it when they’re uncomfortable, but this girl “Rey?” still isn’t grasping the picture. “Yep, that’s me.” She tries to seem relaxed, flashing him a toothy smile. Obviously still so adorably nervous.</p><p>Only one button is loose at the top of her white blouse. It’s faintly see-through but overall, the outfit is quite modest. Most girls walking through that door show as much skin as possible, but Rey chose to show off her long legs. Clever.</p><p>He picks up a camera. “Alright, I’m going to turn on my camera here before I ask questions.” He points at the big one on his desk, right in front of her. He clicks it on with his remote. “And I’ve got my handheld one for later.” His tone is clear and leaves no room for questions.</p><p>“What I do is make a videotape of you, a demo, get it edited professionally, and then send it to other directors and production companies worldwide to consider hiring you.”</p><p>“What kind of videotape?”</p><p>“At first we’ll just have a chat, get comfortable. You tell me a bit about yourself, what you like and don’t like, what you’re looking for. Producers always request a naked profile and after that, we’ll see how far we take this.”</p><p>“Oh…Ehm... Sure.” It’s awkward every time, but most of them get what he’s saying, so he follows up with a little nudge towards their own desire.</p><p>“They’re always looking for girls who are willing to go the extra mile in particular.”</p><p>She nods because in her position it makes sense. “So you’re kind of the middle man?”</p><p>Oh, <em>angel</em>. “I guess you could say that.”</p><p>He can tell she’s full of questions, but those lead to revelations, and this isn’t about him.</p><p>Kylo combs his hand through his hair and opens up the top button of his dress shirt.</p><p>In order for her to be more comfortable, he needs to look that way too. So, when he visibly relaxes, so does she.</p><p>“Can you tell me more about yourself and why you are here?”</p><p>She crosses her legs and wraps both hands around one knee, swinging the leg on top as she formulates her answer. “I’m Rey, I’m twenty and I want to become an adult model and actress.”</p><p>She almost whispers the last words. Cute. Silence fills the room for a second and he wonders if she’ll start talking if he just waits.</p><p>A blush creeps up her cheeks and <em>fuck</em> he might actually have to rec her to Hux. With the right clothing, perhaps three buns in her hair and light makeup she’d look barely legal, and he knows how much money she could make.</p><p>She presses her lips together and nervously tangles her fingers together. There’s tension between them, her eyes glittering at him. He can tell how embarrassed she is, and he loves how innocent she looks.</p><p>He decides to give her a little push to help. “Okay, anything else?”</p><p>She clears her throat, averting her gaze.</p><p>Well, well, he’s seen that behaviour before. A smug feeling runs through him. She was quiet because she fucking <em>likes</em> him, doesn’t she?</p><p>“Eh... I currently work at a garage, at Plutt’s downtown” He’ll have to edit that part out. “And I’m a dancer.”</p><p>Interesting. He leans back in his chair.</p><p>“Exotic?” She bites her lip. “No.” Damn, she’d look great twirling around a pole.</p><p>“Ballroom?” That makes her chuckle, but that’s not it. </p><p>“Classically trained?” Again, she shakes her head. “Help me out here, Rey.” As much as this interaction between them amuses him, he has to pick up the pace or they’ll be here all day.</p><p>“Modern. It’s silly. I’m not exactly good at it or anything.” How modest. The yellow hue of the light catches her cheekbones as she tucks some stray hairs behind her ear. Gorgeous.</p><p>“It’s not. I bet you look beautiful doing that.” Jeez, had he really said that?</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He checks the stupid word doc on his computer with a list of questions he should ask.</p><p>“Right. So, you want to work in the adult industry. Could you talk more about that? Why do you want to?”</p><p>Her brows furrow to answer seriously. “I think it might be sort of liberating.” He nods. “I think it’s really powerful to be able to take control over your sexuality like that.”</p><p>More or less what they all say. Some of them are abjectly honest, telling him this is their last resort. It’s hard to listen to but then they’re so awfully eager to show him how much they want it. Up for <em>fucking </em>anything.</p><p>“And it’s easy money.” He bets she thinks he’s a jerk for saying it, but he likes to see their reaction.</p><p>“Yeah,” she laughs “that too.”  </p><p>Enough with the lame questions. He finally gets to ask what he really wants to know.</p><p>“Do you consider yourself a good girl? Bad girl?”</p><p>She looks at him as if to ask him if he’s joking, but he keeps a straight face.</p><p>
  <em>Making you comfortable then uncomfortable is part of it, little girl. </em>
</p><p>“I’d say good girl, but I can be naughty if I want to be.”</p><p>He fucking hopes she’s willing to be naughty later.</p><p>“Do you have a lot of experience? Sexually?”</p><p>“Not <em>that</em> much but I’ve got some experiences.” Little miss innocent.</p><p>Personally, he likes the way she answers, but to any director, she would seem way too closed off.</p><p>“How many partners have you been with?” If it’s less than two he’ll send her straight back out.</p><p>“Three” Quick answer. Good.</p><p>“As an adult model you’d be working with guys’, she giggles, nodding her head. “and sometimes girls too.”</p><p>She doesn’t really respond to that and he wonders. “Have you ever been with a girl?”</p><p>“No. But maybe in the future, I’d be open to it.”</p><p>“Noted.” He types it up in his bullshit file.</p><p>“Let’s say I cast you in an adult video. What do you think you’ll be doing?”</p><p>“Have sex?” Silly. “Yes, but specifically? I only ask to get an idea of what you’re into. Do you watch porn?”</p><p>“Not often but I do, yeah. Did research and all that.”</p><p>“That’s great, it’s good to be informed. What did you find yourself watching the most?”</p><p>“Ehh…” She cocks her head sideways. Her facial expressions are to die for.</p><p>“At first it was quite vanilla, but I ended up watching videos that were a little… rougher.”</p><p>“Okay, and is that something you’d be down for yourself?”</p><p>She nods. “Yes, I would be open to it.” <em>Fuck yeah</em></p><p>“What else would you be down for? Threesomes?”</p><p>“Maybe in the future.”</p><p>“Anal?”</p><p>“Not really.” Bummer. He was hoping to fuck her ass too.</p><p>“Blowjobs?”</p><p>“Uhu”</p><p>“Swallowing?”</p><p>She bites her lip and nods. Good girl.</p><p>“BDSM?”</p><p>It takes her a second. “I’m curious about it because I think I can be obedient and follow orders quite well.”</p><p>Hm. Surprising. “Spoken like a true slave.” He tests her, but she laughs it off. She’s way too green for that.</p><p>By the end of his round of questioning, she’s practically squirming on her seat. He asked her about every fetish he could think of just to see that natural blush blossom bright beetroot red.</p><p>It was a way to build up his own anticipation too because now it’s finally time for the real thing.</p><p>“I think that should be enough information, thank you.”</p><p>He leans back in his chair again. “Directors need girls who can follow orders really well. We can’t just work with a pretty face, so if you’re ready, we can start with the naked profile.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>Help me: What archive warning does this need? I wasn’t sure. There's consent but under false pretenses...<br/>If I’m missing tags, please mention them below. </p><p>I’ve watched - a lot - of awkward porn for this. All for you, Hope. Enjoy...............</p><p>Catch me on Tweety: RRClarke1</p><p>PS: No, BCC isn't real. They're paid actresses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>